Strange Feelings
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Yen and Sai are deeply in love. When a new girl named Ino comes to town and catches Sai's eye. Secrets, heartbreak, tears, and even a little guy-on-guy action. Please R&R.
1. Sai & Yen

**Yen is a fictional character of my creation, to know more about her and her friends, please visit my profile. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

_Where is he? _Yen asked herself. She was waiting impatiently for her boyfriend Sai. She was leaning against a tree in the woods by her house. It's where they usually work Sai's feelings.

_Ugh! He is never late! What's keeping him?_ Yen thought as she started pacing. Just then someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. Yen let out an ear-shattering scream and elbowed her attacker in the stomach. The attacker eminently doubled over and feel backwards. Yen whirled around to face her attacker, only to find Sai on the ground holding his stomach.

"Oh, crap! Sai I'm so sorry!" Yen said frantically as she knelt down by her out-of-breath man.

"It's…all right…I should've known better…than to sneak up on you," Sai huffed trying to get his breath back.

"I'm so sorry. I was just antsy because you were late. If I had been paying attention I would've heard your approach," Yen said, pulling Sai into her lap and stroking his hair until he got his wind back.

"Well, I can see why you're leader of Anbu," Said said once he could breath again. He didn't move from his position in Yen's lap. Yen giggled.

"Hey, I brought you something," Sai said getting up and grabbing the flowers he dropped when he was assaulted.

"Oh My Gosh! Sai, they are beautiful!" Yen cried as she reached for them.

"Yeah, well not nearly as beautiful as you are," Sai said, blushing.

"Oh, you are so thoughtful!" Yen gave Sai a big hug and a peck on the lips, "Especially after that."

"Yeah, well. I shouldn't have been late," Sai said looking guilty.

"Why were you late?" Yen asked, concerned. Sai looked up sheepishly, "I over-slept," he answered. Yen let out a laugh and she shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you? Come on lets stat your leason."

Sai pulled out his art book and showed yen a picture. Yen was always amazed at how beautiful and detailed Sai's artwork was.

"Wow," Yen whispered, "Now, what were you thinking of when you drew this one?" Yen asked, looking up from the picture.

"I was thinking of you," Sai said. Yen blushed. The beautiful drawing was one of a waterfall in a secluded forest. A small fawn is drinking from the pond at the bottom of the waterfall.

"How where you feeling?" Yen asked, trying to stay on task.

"Warm, and my heart was thumping really loud and hard. I wanted to go see you, but it was 3 in the morning," Sai answered, his turn to blush. Yen looked puzzled , "Why were you up at 3 in the morning?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Sai answered simply, his blush fading, "What emotion do you think I was feeling as I painted this?" Yen looked at him and smiled, "Sai, I think you were feeling in love."

"Yes, that sounds right," Sai said leaning in and kissing Yen passionately on the lips.


	2. First Kiss and First Blush

"Hey gorgeous, ready to go?" Sai asked leaning against the door frame of Yen's house.

"Yeah, almost give me a second cutie," Yen replied, as she dashed back up the stairs.

"We're just going to Ichiraku's," Sai called up to her.

"I know, but it's our first real date in a lone time. I just want to look good," Yen called back.

"You do look good, better than good," Sai shot back, a smile playing on his lips. He never felt so alive around anyone except Yen. He could smile, laugh, blush. Oh, there was lots of blushing. He remembered the first time made him blush.

"_Sai, good you're here," Yen said looking up at the sound of his approach._

"_Will you really teach me how to use my emotions?" Sai asked._

"_No, that part is up to you I can't do that for you. But," Yen said quickly seeing his disappointment, "I can give names to the emotions you feel. If you have questions you can ask. Like if someone makes you feel a certain way, or if doing something triggers an emotion. You can ask."_

_Sai felt better, "What did I just feel?" He asked cocking his head to the side._

"_Well, from where I'm sitting you looked disappointed at first, let down, unhappy. You doubted coming here. Then you felt hopeful, like maybe this will work," Yen stated getting up and walking over to were Sai stood. _

"_Am I correct?" Yen asked._

"_Yes," Sai replied. __**She's really pretty. No wait, pretty doesn't cover it. She's beautiful!**_

"_Shall we officially start than today?" Yen asked standing right in front of him._

"_Okay," Sai said suddenly flustered_

"_Alright, how do I make you feel?" Yen asked. Sai blushed and started stammering, "Um, well, I, uh, uh, hot and , ah, flustered, and, um, my heart is thumping in my chest really hard." He didn't want to say what he said, but he didn't want to lie either. _

_Yen through her head back and laughed, it was beautiful the way the light made her hair sparkle._

"_Well, that feeling is one of attraction. It's a perfectly normal feeling," Yen said still smiling._

"_Then why did you laugh if it's so normal?" Sai asked hurt by her reaction._

"_Oh," Yen face fell as she realized her mistake, "Because I wasn't expecting it and it's not something people usually admit freely. I was just surprised and it sturk me as funny. I'm sorry, Sai."_

"_It's alright," Sai replied not looking at her. He felt his cheeks get hot once again, "What am I feeling now?" he asked._

"_Well, um. You look embarrassed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-" Yen said, but Sai cut her off._

"_Why are you apologizing? I already said it was ok," Sai said, looking at Yen puzzled._

"_Because I feel bad," she answered, she looked down. Sai stepped closer to her wishing to comfort her, but he didn't know why. He cupped her chin and made her look at him, "Don't feel bad," he said as leaned down to kiss her for the first time. _

"Okay, I'm ready!" Yen called coming down the stairs and pulling Sai out of his flashback.

"Finally," Sai said with fake exasperation in his voice. He really didn't mind waiting for Yen. She giggled at his joke.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling in front of him. He looked her up and down. For all that waiting she looked like she hadn't tried at all. Which was what she was going for, but it made Sai sigh inwardly. It looked like she could have thrown it on in five second, (which she could have if she didn't go through every piece of clothing in her wardrobe). She was wearing a dark blue, denim, mini skirt and a white T-shirt with a dark blue butterfly on it. She had on a silver peace necklace and she was wearing white heels.

Sai smiled, "You look beautiful," he said and meaning it. He took Yen's hand and off they went (finally) on their way.


	3. First Sight

As they walked hand and hand towards Ichiraku's Yen babbled like usual. Sai really wasn't paying that close of attention, he was just happy to be with her. That is until she said something that caught his attention.

"Wait what did you say?" he asked.

"You weren't even paying attention were?" Yen accused with a knowing glare.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say? Something about a new girl?" Sai said cocking his head to the side.

"I said there is a new girl in town. She just moved here from the Sand village. Her name is Ino I believe. Ino Yamanka," Yen said, swinging their intertwined hands a little.

"Wait, but Yamanka is a leaf village clan," Sai said, puzzled.

"Yeah, but I guess she went to live with her mom in Suna. Now she's coming to live with her Dad here in Kohana," Yen answered, as leader of Amdu she had a profile of everyone and anyone living, passing through, or leaving the Leaf village.

"I see," Sai said. He pushed aside the curtain to Ichiraku's and he and Yen sat down.

"Well, hello there!" the old man who owned the place greeted, "It's been a long time since I've seen you two! What can I get you?"

"I'll have today's special," Yen said, she always had the special no matter what it was. She called it expanding her horizons.

"And I'll have the Shio Ramen with Corn," Sai siad, he always had the same thing.

"Coming right up!" the old man jotted down their orders and went into the back to get the ingredients.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe we could-" Yen started, but Sai wasn't listening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of something purple and blond.

He turned in his seat and saw her. She was so beautiful. Her hair shimmering like gold as the late afternoon sun struck it. Her dark purple, tight-fitting outfit showed off her perfect figure. She noticed Sai staring and looked at him. Sai felt his cheeks get hot.

"Sai. Sai? SAI!" yen snapped her fingers in front of his nose and he blinked.

"What?" he asked his girlfriend, slightly annoyed.

Yen glared at him, "Why were you staring at some girl when you are on a date with me?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I- It wasn't like that though. I have just never seen her before," Sai made up the excuse. Though Yen could see right through his lie she let it go.

"Order up!" the old man called and placed their meals in front of them.

They ate in silence.


	4. Shopping date

Yen had the same sinking feeling in her stomach from last night when she caught Sai staring at that girl. Yet she said nothing as she and Sai walked hand in hand window shopping at the mall.

"Hey, that would look really cute on you," Sai said, pointing to a really gorgeous red cocktail dress.

"Oh, wow! That is very pretty," Yen said walking toward the store.

"You should try it on," Sai suggested.

"Yeah, alright. Let's do it!" Yen waltzed into the store, Sai in tow. She asked for the dress in the window. She quickly grabbed up a changing room.

"I'll wait here," Sai said as he sat down on a little bench with green upholstery in front of the changing room.

"Alright, be back in a flash," Yen smiled at Sai, forgetting the feeling in her stomach.

Sai waited for Yen to finish changing. He sighed, _I love her, but she does take a very long time to change. _He slouched and put his head in his hands, a bad habit he had picked up from Yen. That's what she would do whenever she got bored. The store bell tinkled, alerting everyone in it that someone had just entered. Sai looked up to see who it was.

_Oh my!_ he thought. It was that girl from last night, she was just as stunning as he remembered. He stood up, when she saw him she smiled and blushed furiously. On pure instinct he walked over to her, totally forgetting about Yen in the dressing room.

"Hello," he said politely, bowing a little.

"Hi," the girl said back, still blushing.

"I'm Sai," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ino," the girl replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

_She has really soft hands, _Sai thought, _and really blue eyes. _

"So, ah," Sai couldn't think of anything to say, _what was that line Naruto used on Hinata again?_

"Yeah?" Ino probed.

"Are your legs tired?" Sai said, finally remembering.

"My what?" Ino asked bewildered.

"Are your legs tired?" Sai said again.

"Ah, no. Why?" Ino looked totally puzzled.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day," Sai said, smiling. Ino looked at him, than burst out laughing.

"Wow, that was so dorky!" Ino said in between laughs, "but in a really cute way!" she hastily added when she saw his face fall.

"Oh, good. Ah, that's what it was supposed to be," Sai improvised. They started talking. Sai loved to make Ino laugh. _She has such a pretty laugh, and her smile lights up this whole room._

"Hey, do you want to go get some coffee or something?" Ino asked, after a little while.

"Yes, I would like that," Sai said.

"Okay Sai, sorry that took so long but how do I-"Yen stopped as she came out of the dressing room. Sai wasn't sitting were he said he would be. She looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Sai?" she called out, but got no answer except a few angry glares from other costumers. She walked over to the clerk, "Um, did you know where the boy I came in with went?" The clerk looked up from the magazine she was reading, she blew a bubble and popped it.

"Yeah, he just left with some blonde chick," the clerk went back to reading her magazine. Yen stumbled back, _What! Who! The only other blonde in Kohana is- that new girl he was staring at last night!_

Yen ran back to the fitting room and quickly changed, then she shot out the door to find Sai. _Don't panic, don't panic. Maybe they just left at the same time and he held the door open for her so it looked like they left together. Yeah, that's it. He probably had to go to the bathroom._ At least that's what she tried to convince herself, I mean, sigh loved her! He wouldn't cheat! Would he? Yen didn't know.

Ino was amazing! Her hair, her laugh, her sense of humor, her body. Sai was falling so fast he couldn't do anything but go along for the ride. _Yen never made me feel this way, _he thought dreamily staring into Ino's eyes, _Oh crap! Yen!_ He had totally forgotten about her.

"SAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" came a very angry voice from a very angry konochi. Sai looked up to see Yen stomping over to the table where Ino and Sai where sitting with their coffee.

"Friend of yours?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah," Sai got up and started walking toward Yen with his hands up, "Hey Yen."

"Shut up! What are you doing?" Yen asked getting right up in his face, he could smell the spearmint gum she always chewed when she was nervous or agitated. This time he was betting on the latter.

"Ah, just showing Ino around, Yen. I ran into her at the store while you were changing and I wanted to show her this cool coffee shop," he said, unconvincingly.

Yen looked at Sai than at Ino. She seemed to be deciding what to do. _Oh dear, what have I done?_ Sai asked himself. He hadn't meant to hurt Yen, he had just gotten caught up in the moment with Ino.

"Hello Ino," Yen said, "I'm Yen, Sai's girlfriend. We have to be going now but it was lovely to meet you." Before anything else could be said, Yen grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him away. _Oh, this is not going to be good,_ Sai thought as he gave a little wave to Ino.


	5. Phone Lines

**Hey everyone! Blondie here (Finally, lol sorry). I would like to present to you ch. 5 of Strange Feelings. Now I know most of you, probably all, would like to see Sai and Ino end up together. I know the ending of this story now, and I'm still deciding if that will happed or not. But I wanted to say now, please don't hate me if it doesn't! Anyway, enjoy!**

"I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! I'M SORRY, I MUST HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD WHEN 'I LOVE YOU', MY BAD!" Yen screamed into the phone. She was in a four-way-call with her best friends Amya, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Yen, deep breath," Hinata advised. Yen took a deep breath…and held it.

"Yen, let it out!" Hinata said quickly. The angry blonde did and panted into the phone.

"You going to blow out our ear drums again or are you good?" Amya asked in her uncaring way, though she cared greatly.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I was just-I still am-really upset by this. I didn't know, I-I didn't even think he would do something like this…"

"Hey, It'll be alright now. Why don't you start from the beginning," Sakura said. Yen told her story again, not leaving out any detail…so it took awhile.

"Okay, okay! Yen I love you and I feel bad for you, but I really don't care about what color shirt Ino was wearing!" Amya interrupted her babbling friend, "Short version, please!"

"Sorry, sorry," Yen said sadly hanging her head as she sat down on her bed. She had been pacing back and forth, she did that when she got really going, and she was chewing more spearmint gum.

"Don't apologize, Yen. You're just upset, as any of us would be. Keep going…just more simply," Hinata said reassuringly from her end, where she was perched at her desk using her cordless phone.

Yen finished and at first there was silence than-

"THAT BITCH! Oh, she is so dead. No one tries to steal my best friend's man!" Amya said passionately. She twirled her super, super long dark hair around her finger. A bad habit that was starting to rub off on Hinata.

Yen sighed, a small smile played at her lips. Ayma's antics always made she feel loved (unless, of course they were fighting and those antics were directed at her. And the shurikin, there was always shurikin).

"Don't kill her, Ayma. She didn't know. I blame Sai. He obviously is to blame. He's the cheating asshole here. She just an innocent bystander," Yen felt the need to defend Ino, yes she was mad but she wanted to take it out on the right person. Women always seem to blame the girl their boyfriends leave them for, but when you think about it the boyfriend wasn't forced to leave and it's really his fault. If he had stayed faithful or-I don't know- used his head instead of his cock, he probably wouldn't have left.

"You're right, I guess," Amya said, begrudgingly, "I still don't like her."

"I'm not asking you to be BFF's with her, I'm just asking don't kill her until proven guilty…then we kill both of them!" Yen said, jokingly at the end.

The girls laughed. Then Sakura sighed.

"Oh, hey! Sakura, I've been so busy ranting I forgot to ask you about how this are going with Sasuke. So…how are things going with Sasuke?" Yen asked.

The pink haired konochi sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, the worry for her friend clearly evident in her voice.

"He did it again…" Sakura said miserably.

"That bastard! I say we kill him first!" Amya said, obviously angry.

"What happened this time?" Yen asked, she tried to fill her voice with concern like Hinata. She wanted her friend to know she was there for her.

"Well, I was getting ready for bed when I heard a rock hit my window. I was in my nightgown already. I went over and Sasuka standing outside, so I opened the window and he climbed up the vine…"Sakura stopped and took a deep breath then continued, "at first he just kissed me, but then he started feeling up my breasts and then his hands went lower." Sakura let out a sob but she wasn't finished, "I pushed him away, and I said I wasn't ready yet-" "Good for you!" Amya interrupted, and was promptly shushed by the others and gave a little apology. Sakura took another breath and continued again, "I didn't want to. I really didn't want to, but he said he would brake up with me if I didn't. I told him if he tried anything more I'd call for my mom. He slapped me and left." Sakura started sobbing, one of those full on snot-dripping-red-eyed-grabbing-at-your-hair kind of sobbing. She curled up on her bed and held her knees with one hand and the phone with the other.

"Okay, everybody. Hinata, whipped cream. Amya, every kind of ice cream in the Huyga freezer. And I'll bring those cookies you love Sakura, I just made some today. Then we all meet up at Sakura's house in half an hour. Agreed?" Yen said in her commander like voice.

"Agreed!" Amya and Hinata said together.

"Thanks…guys" Sakura said in between her hic-ups.

"Hey, no problem. We love you! See ya in a bit, Cherries" Yen said playfully using Sakura's old nick name. Sakura laughed, it was sad and pitiful, but it was still a laugh.

"Alright, I'll tell Mom you all are coming. Bye," Sakura said

"Bye!" said the rest. Then they all hung up and hurried to do their assigned duties.


	6. Sai & Ino

Sai loved the morning air, the feel of the town at it was just waking up and coming alive. He very much enjoyed taking early morning walks. Yen had taught him all this. To enjoy the little things and do what made him happy. (Obviously, though, she forgot to teach him how to use his common sense!)

_Oh, Yen! I am so sorry about yesterday. I-I really don't know what I was thinking! Here I brought you flowers!_ Sai was trying to come up with his apology. He knew he had hurt Yen. He also knew he was incredibly lucky she hadn't just dumped him last night. She had done a great deal of yelling before slamming her door in his face.

_Yen please accept these flowers and my sincerest apologies for last nights incident. And the assurance that it will NEVER happen again!_ Still not right. Sai shook his head and looked down at the flowers he had gotten for her. Roses, at much of a cliché as it was, Yen loved roses. While Sai was busy thinking and looking at his flowers, he wasn't watching were he was going.

"Oof, sorry I- oh, hello!" Sai looked up and saw the person he had run into was Ino.

"Hello," Ino said dryly. A puzzled look came over Sai's face

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend. Here I thought this really attractive, really nice, SINGLE guys was into me and here he turns out to have a GIRLFRIEND," Ino said putting her nose in the air a emphasizing single and girlfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I- well, see. Yen really isn't my girlfriend. She's been after me for months but I'm really not interested. And I would be very happy if you would grace me with your presence again this evening," Sai said, bowing. _Why did I just say that?_ he thought, but stood up and handed Ino Yen's flowers.

"For you," he said, trying to act like an old school gentleman.

Ino blushed, "thank you," she said and excepted the flowers. She put them to her nose and inhaled. "Yummy, I love the smell of roses. How did you know they were my favorite flower?" Ino asked.

"Fate I guess, I just bought the flowers on a whim at a place called Yamanaka Flowers," Sai said, trying to act cool.

"Yamanaka Flowers! My grandparents own that!" Ino said excitedly.

"Really?" Sai cocked an eyebrow, surprised and I little worried. He had told the elder lady working the counter that he had bought them for Yen. _Crap, that must have been her grandma. Well, hopefully she won't find ask and find out the truth. _

"Yes really!" Ino said happily. Sai smiled.

"Then I guess I know where to pick you up tonight. Say around seven o'clock?"

"I'll be ready!" Ino said and practically danced away. Sai smiled as his eyes followed her leave. Then it dawned on him. _Shit, what am I going to do now?_


	7. Brake Up

Once Yen got back from Sakura's she called Sai. She wanted to talk. She got his voice mail and she told him to meet her at their favorite bench in the park two o'clock.

She sighed and wondered if he'd even bother coming after the way she had yelled at him last night.

_Well, he did deserve it! But I don't want to lose him. I just want to work this out as quickly as possible and get back to normal. _

She checked the clock in her kitchen, it said it was five to one. She whistled and her black lab, Ajax come running from his perch upstairs on her bed.

"Hey boy, want to go for a walk before I gotta go?" She asked. She got a happy bark and a tail wag in response.

"Alright, lets go!" she grabbed her black hoodie from the couch and ran out the door with Ajax leading the way!

…

When Sai got the message he got a queasy feeling in his stomach. He assumed it was either nausea or he was panicking…or both. He looked at his watch as he sat down in his little apartment surrounded by his morbid art. He looked over and saw the picture of the fawn and the waterfall and his heart ached.

_Oh Yen, I love you! I never wanted to hurt you. I just- don't know how to control my whims. Oh Yen…_

He had about twenty minutes before he had to be at the park. He got up and changed his shirt, combed his hair, then ran out the door. He wanted to see Yen. He needed to see Yen. But after he saw her he didn't know what would happen.

…

Sai was sitting on the bench waiting as Yen approached. He looked up at the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Hey," she said. Sai got up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Yen melted like butter and held him close. He started kissing her ear, the her check, then he moved to her jaw and finally her lips. They sank on to the bench and continued their passionate lip-lock. When they finally broke apart they were breathless.

"I want to brake up," Sai said, with a straight face. Yen looked at him then stood up.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard right because I swear I just heard you say you wanted to brake up," Yen said, looking at him with the eyes of a tiger ready to pounce.

"No, you heard correctly," Sai looked away from her accusing gaze.

"But, why?" Yen asked, her voice trembling with anger.

"I just, I think it's time to move on. I really like Ino and I-I have a date with her tonight. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Yen. I can't seem to stop myself when I'm around her, and I just don't want you to get hurt. This is incredibly difficult for me but-"

_SMACK!_

Yen slapped him fast and hard. He didn't have time to think, let alone dodge.

"Okay, I deserved that-" Sai started.

"You sure as hell did!" Yen said, cutting him off, her voice deadly. However, Sai could see the tears forming. She turned and ran. She would not let him see her cry. She would not let him see her lose it…but most of all…she wouldn't let him see just how much he had just hurt her.

She ran, and ran, and ran. The wind drying her eyes, but her lips where still trembling. When she couldn't run anymore, she collapsed and sobbed. She cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. And when she couldn't cry any more she just laid their hurting.

She knew she was a jonin. She knew she was supposed to be strong. She knew she was a leader. She new AMBU needed her to lead. But right then all of those things felt far off. Right then she just felt like a teenage girl who had just gotten dumped for the new girl. She wanted her mom, but of course she was dead. So was her dad and sister. Itachi was gone, her almost-big-brother, (she knew the truth about what happened that night). Sasuke was way to cold now. Not that she would have gone to him anyway. She wished she would die. Die and join her family again. Sure she would be missed, but right then she felt utterly alone…

"Yen?" came a male voice. Yen looked up to see Neji.

"Are you okay!" he asked bending down to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The line was horrible and obvious.

"What happened?" Neji asked, offering her a hand up. She took it, time to move on she guessed.

"Nothing, it's just-it's personal" Yen didn't want her private life going around the village.

"I see, well-um, ah," Neji was at a loss for words. She could tell he wasn't the comforting type.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it," Yen tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it must have been an epic fail from the look on Neji's face.

"At least let me walk you home," Neji said, he hadn't let go of Yen's hand.

"I'll be fi-"

"Yen, I just found on the ground. You look like you just got run over by a truck. You are not fine. Now I understand if you won't tell me what is wrong, but if you say you are fine one more time I will be forced to call Amya," Neji said. Amya and Neji were twins separated at birth then reunited years later. They were very close and Yen knew Neji wasn't bluffing and Amya would freak if she saw Yen right now.

"Okay, you win. I'll let you walk me home," Yen said holding up her one hand in defeat. Neji slowly let go of the other and they started walking. They didn't talk, but it wasn't really awkward. Once Neji made sure Yen was safely inside they said goodnight. When Neji started to leave Yen stopped him.

"Neji! Wait!" Yen said, reaching out to him.

"Yes?" he asked, his face betraying no emotion.

Yen retracted her hand, "Please don't tell Amya. I'll tell, but I…just don't tell her." Yen looked down, not meeting Neji's eyes. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to bother her friends at this hour.

"I won't," Neji turned, again, to leave but stopped and without turning around said "and Yen, you can trust me." He looked at her, then he was gone.


	8. In the Middle of the Night

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated since forever! My boyfriend dumped me and I turned into one of those pathetic girls who lay around and cry and don't do anything but feel sorry for themselves. (no offense to those girls, I know how you feel but that is not something I want to be) Anyway, here is the next chapter of Strange Feelings!**

Yen stared up at her ceiling. Her eyes were still swollen from crying again, and she was cold. She had on her favorite fuzzy Pjs and had all the blankets in the house on her bed but she couldn't get warm. She felt broken, broken and numb, and cold. She thought about how nice it felt to have Neji's hand in hers. She thought about what he had said before her had left, "_Yen, you can trust me."_

Could she? Could she trust him? Yen had know idea if she could trust a guy again. She thought about Sai. She had fallen in love with him and he had broken her heart. She probably shouldn't have gotten involved with someone who couldn't handle feelings. _You are so stupid! Of course he left you! You're alone in the world! He probably realized you were a loser! _Yen's inner demons screamed the insults, trying to bring her down farther. Yen strained to sit up, she felt weak and dizzy. She had a pounding headache from crying. She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, and grabbed and glass of water. She gulped it down and panted a little. She would **NOT** let Sai beat her…a least she wouldn't let him know he had beaten her.

Yen wondered if Neji would ever do anything like this to her. He was a guy after all, he could probably be swayed by a pretty face as well.

Yen gave herself a little shake, trying to rid all thoughts from her mind. She stumbled back up the stairs, wishing her mother was here to help her through this.

_Amaya,_ the name floated through her mind. Yen needed her best friend…even if it was 2:00 AM

…**. **

Amaya awoke fully aware of her surroundings. She listened closely for the sound that had woken her. She lay still and waited. Then she heard it, three knocks and a tap, the secret knock she and her best friend Yen had come up with when they had first become friends when they were twelve. Amaya through back the covers and opened her window to find Yen shivering outside in her favorite fuzzy Pjs. Yen jumped through the window and landed with almost no sound. Amaya shut her window slid her door open noiselessly. Yen grabbed a blanket and followed Amaya down the hall and through the secret door that led to the Huyga training room. This room just so happened to be sound proof so not to disturb the rest of the household. Amaya flipped on a single light and turned around. She took in her friend shivering form, puffy eyes, and the pathetic arua coming off of her, Amaya's first words were, "Okay, who do I have to kill this time? And where do we hide the body?"

…**. **


	9. In The Woods

**Hey everyone, wow I cannot believe summer is half way gone…and I still haven't updated! Jeez, sorry guys! I'm working on it! So without further ado, chapter nine! Oh, and to all readers, please review and let me know what you think. Not many people review, but I would love some feedback. Thanks!**

Yen awoke in her own bed feeling loads better after talking to Amaya. After Yen had spilled her guts, her best friend held her and told her all the evil and illegal things that would be done to Sai. Yen had laughed and then made Amaya promise to not actually do any of those evil and illegal things. Now, the birds were singing and Ajax was snoring at the bottom of the bed. Yen felt…not whole, but not as broken. She smiled as she slid out of bed and walked to the window and looked out.

"Today's going to be beautiful," she said to Ajax, who startled awake at the sound of his master's voice.

"Want to go for a walk, boy?" Yen asked. Ajax perked his ears up in response. Yen chuckled and walked over to her dresser and pulled out the first things she grabbed, which just so happened to be her favorite purple shirt and cut off shorts. Yen pulled the cloths on and went into the bathroom down the hall. She brushed her teeth and combed her blond hair up into the ponytail she usually only wore for missions. Two strands of hair fell in her face, but she left them. When she opened the door, Ajax was there waiting for her, tail wagging. She smiled at him and patted his head.

"You're such a good boy, I love you," Yen said to her ever faithful companion. Ajax barked and took off for the stairs. Yen laughed and ran after him. They flew down the stairs and Ajax ran into the door when Yen didn't open it fast enough. Yen laughed as the large attack dog growled at the door as he trotted through it. They found their usual path and Yen let Ajax run freely. He was a big, curious dog that needed to explore and the exercise. As her black lab sniffed and peed on things Yen looked up in the trees and enjoyed the sun filtering through the branches. She watched as birds flitted from branch to branch and as squirrels darted to and fro. She listened to the crying of a girl somewhere in the forest…wait, what! Yen stopped and listened, yep that was defiantly crying. She called Ajax to heel and started tracking the sobs. Soon she spotted a pink head under a large maple. It was Sakura, which the terrible noise was coming from. Yen ran to her friend and engulfed her in a hug.

"Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong!" Yen asked, over the shinobi's cries. Sakura looked at Yen with puffy green eyes.

"Oh, Yen i-tt wa-ss of-ffial!" Sakura blubbered.

"What was?" Yen asked concern for her friend written all over her face, "What happened?"

"Sasuke," Sakura suddenly whispered, as if by saying his name he would appear suddenly to hurt her more.

"What did he do?" Yen whispered back, still holding the shaking girl.

"He left me," Sakura said, "he snuck into my room last night. I was afraid he would get caught and I told him to leave, but he didn't want to. He—, " Sakura started sobbing again. Yen stroked her hair and told it was ok, and asked her what he did then. Finally Sakura was calm enough to continue.

"He said he loved me and that he wanted me and he didn't want to wait anymore," Sakura shook hard but she kept going, "then he started kissing me. He took his shirt off and pushed me on the bed. I begged him not to, but he kept going. He took off his pants and put my hand 'there' and then he tried to take my nightgown off, and I slapped him!" Sakura was shaking so hard no that Yen had to clench her jaw to keep her teeth from clacking.

"He got mad and yelled at me, he said if I didn't do it with him now he would leave me. I told him I wasn't ready and he told me it was over. He grabbed his cloths, put them on and climbed back out the window. Oh, Yen, I was so scared! And I don't want him to leave! I love him!" Sakura couldn't continue, she was crying to hard. Yen held her tight.

Oh, and she was furious! Sasuke would pay for this! How dare he! Who the hell does he think he is!

"It's all my fault!" Sakura cried. Yen stared at her in shock. Sakura looked up at her friend.

"What?" she asked, sniffling.

"How could you think this is your fault!" Yen yelled, "This is his fault! Don't let him victimizes you like this, Sakura! It's his fault for being a giant douchebag! Not to mention being so horny that a hornet wouldn't go near him! MY GOD SAKURA! This is no your fault!" Yen shook Sakura. She stood up and paced in front of her as she rambled. Sakura looked on, surprised by what Yen was saying and the passion she was saying it with.

"It's not my fault?" Sakura asked, confused. Yen knelt in front for her, and took her hands.

"Sakura, of course it's not your fault! You were strong and didn't let him have his way with you! You did the right thing! He's responsible for his own actions, not you. I know you love him Sakura, but he doesn't love you. And I know how much that hurts, but he is the one to blame. Not you! And don't forget that! Because if you had done it with him and you were still with him, I can guarantee that you would still be here right now feeling worse than you do now," Yen looked Sakura in the eyes and tried to will her to understand. Sakura nodded, and looked down.

"You're right, and you know what. I don't think he ever loved me, he just wanted me for sex. He fooled me alright, but it's not my fault!" Sakura looked up at Yen for confirmation that she was right. Yen smiled at her and nodded. Yen helped Sakura to her feet.

"Thanks Yen," Sakura said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I owe you." Sakura gave Yen a weak smile, but it was a start. Then she sighed, "I bet you and Sai don't have these problems." That hit Yen like a knife to the gut. Sakura looked up, startled, "what?" she asked.

"Sai dumped me last night, as well," Yen said, keeping all emotion off her face. After everything she had just said to Sakura, she refused to let her see how much Sai had hurt her. She, too, had to stay strong. It wasn't her fault either, that Sai had left her.

"Oh my gosh, Yen I'm sorry" Sakura gasped.

"Its fine, he was stupid anyway. Left me for the new chick," Yen spit in disgust. She still hurt, but she wouldn't let him win after everything. But a small tear slid down Yen's cheek, because no matter how you look at it or whose fault it is, Yen had loved Sai. Obviously though, he didn't return her feelings.


	10. Neji

**Wait! What is this!? It can't possibly be an update! Well, guess what! It is!**

Yen was walking through town, not really doing anything or going anywhere particular. It had been nearly two weeks since she and Sai had broken up. She and Sakura had been talking nonstop lately, but Yen really just needed to get out of the house.

"Yen!" The blonde Uchiha turned to see Neji. He was wearing his usual clothing choice. A loose fitting white/tan long-sleeve shirt, brown flow-y ninja pants, back ninja sandals, and what Amya called his man skirt. But Yen couldn't help but notice how good he looked. She had noticed before, but now-she didn't know, it was just different. He approached her. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly.

"Hey," Yen said, tentatively.

"Hello," Neji said, bowing his head slightly, "How have you been?"

"Better, thank you," Yen said, looking at her own black ninja sandals, "And thank you for the other night as well. I really needed someone, and I know we don't know each other very well, but thank you."

"You are very welcome," Neji said, in his polite way. He continued to stand there. The market street they were standing on was bustling with activity, but they were standing still.

"I would like to repay your kindness with lunch, will you oblige me?" Yen asked, she really did want to properly thank Neji, and she didn't know what else to say. However, she really didn't want to continue standing in the street.

"I would like to accompany you to lunch, but I will pay my own way. You don't need to repay me," Yen looked up to see Neji giving her a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"Okay," Yen said. She didn't really know where they should go. She didn't really know what Neji liked! She just started walking and thought 'Well, everyone likes ramen!'

They made their way to Ichiraku's, it was very crowded and they became separated in the crowd. One minute Neji was right behind her and the next he was gone. Yen looked around.

"Neji?" She called out, "Neji! Neji!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Neji said, "Here," he took her hand, "so we don't get separated again." Yen blushed and turned away. So hand in hand they made their way to Ichiraku's.

….

When Yen and Neji arrived at Ichiraku's they were relieved to see two vacant seats. They sat down, ordered, and just started talking. Neji didn't talk nearly as much as Yen, but they laughed and Yen found that they had a great deal in common. Neji enjoyed reading, walks, and believed that staying in touch with nature was an absolute must! Amya never understood any of these things! Sakura was also too busy to 'be one with nature', Hinata was the only one who agreed with Yen but even she would rather train or follow Naruto around then sit in the grass and relax.

Yen and Neji continued until the sun had set and the old man started closing up shop.

"I know this must be you youngster's first date, and I am very pleased to see you getting along so well, but I really must close up," the old man smiled and gave Yen a wink.

"Oh no, we aren't- this isn't- I mean, we're just-" Yen stammered turning red. Neji gave a small chuckled and paid. He thanked the old man and ushered a flustered Yen out of the shop. They had been walking in silence for a while before Yen realized-

"Wait, you paid for me! Let me pay you back!" Yen started reaching for her wallet.

"No, it's fine," Neji said, grabbing her hand and pulling it gently away from her pocket. They started walking again and Neji let go of Yen's hand, but not until he had held it just a moment longer than necessary. Yen continued blushing, thankful that it was dark out. She noticed they were heading to the park. Though it was the quickest way back to Yen's house she really didn't feel like going through there.

"Look, thank you again for everything, but you don't have to walk me home," Yen said, stopping and putting her hands out in front of her to emphasis her point.

"I know you are capable, however, would like to do the honor if you would let me," he said, stopping and looking at her. Really looking at her, Yen felt as if he could see right through her. It made her shiver, those eyes so intense looking only at her.

"Are you cold?" Neji asked, taking a step toward her.

"Ah, no I'm fine," Yen said, resisting the urge to step back, "If you really want to, I guess you can walk me home, but I really don't want to go through the park…"

Neji stepped closer and took Yen's hand once more.

"Let us replace the bad memories with good," was all he said. Yen found herself walking with Neji into the park. This time, however, he didn't let go of her hand. Yen's heart was beating fast and she wasn't sure if it was from Neji's touch or being here again. Yen followed Neji through the park. All was quiet. It was beautiful at night, Yen had always loved this park. Suddenly they heard a noise!

"What was that?" Yen asked, they stopped and they both listened. It happened again; it sounded like… a rustling? Followed by a moan!?

"Um," Yen noticed a bush off to the side of the path was moving.

"Beakugan," Neji said and looked at the bush, "Aw!" he let go of Yen's hand and put both of his in front of him as if to ward off something.

"Neji!" Yen said, she looked from him to the bush. She moved toward the bush and looked behind it.

"Holy shit!" she cried, her mouth dropped. Though the sight was so awkward she couldn't seem to look away.

"Hey!" The two bodies that had been tangled together making out split apart and Yen really couldn't believe her eyes!

"Guy Sensi and Lee!?" Yen's voice went up a notch in surprise. Neji had finally gotten over his own shock and had joined her.

"Haha, sorry I thought we were alone," Guy said, smiling and rubbing his head.

"You thought you were alone! You are in a public park!" Yen yells, still not really over her shock.

"I'm sorry, it is my fault. I should have thought it through. I was just so caught up in the moment," Lee said, turning back to Guy, his eyes glittering like they were beholding something precious.

"Lee," Guy said lovingly, reaching for him.

"Okay, no! No! Go get a real room!" Yen commanded, pointing her finger back toward town. Lee and Guy got up guiltily and walked toward town. Yen and Neji watched them leave. When they were out of ear shot, Neji shook his head.

"I knew it," was all he said. Suddenly, Yen burst out laughing.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Well, I think we have successfully overridden the bad memories with worse ones!" she said, holding her side while still laughing. Neji smiled and Yen calmed down, she stumbled forward a bit and Neji caught her. Still smiling she looked up into his face. He was smiling too (only a little though, because well you know, it's Neji). They stood there for a moment and Yen vaguely wondered if Neji would kiss her. However, Neji stepped back, making sure Yen was steady.

"I enjoy your laugh," Neji said, holding out his hand. Yen took it and they continued back to Yen's home.

Yen's home was a small, two story house. Its siding was all wood and it wasn't fancy. It had a small living room, a kitchen and a half bath down stairs and a master bedroom, a spare room, and full bathroom upstairs. It was back in the woods and Yen didn't really have any neighbors, though she would often fun into Kiba while walking Ajax. When the house came into sight, Yen felt really tired.

When they reached the door Yen turned to Neji.

"Thank you, really, I-I needed that," Yen said. She had been having dreams about Sai almost every night. She hated walking up and having to realize a) it was a dream and b) they weren't getting back together. But getting out with Neji today, she had hardly thought of him.

"You keep thanking me, but the pleasure is all mine," Neji looked into her eyes and she felt a tingle creep up her spine. She liked that look, but didn't know what it meant. She wondered once again if he was going to kiss her, but he merely dropped her hand, gave a small bow, and turned to leave.

"Neji," Yen said, before he got too far away. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Ah, have a good night," she said, blushing again. He nodded and walked on.

Yen watched him go then opened her door and stepped inside.


	11. Jealoush Much?

Sai and Ino were holding hands. In the past few weeks they had been dating, it had become quite obvious to Sai that Ino really enjoyed holding hands. He had no idea why, but he was happy to oblige. They walked through the mall, Ino chattering on about clothes and how different Kohana is from how she remembers it. Sai just smiled and nodded in the right places. He felt very, what was the word, content with Ino. She was beautiful, and kind, sweet, and all around lovely. Though she wasn't as lively as Yen, nor did she inspire him to paint beautiful pictures. Sai was surprised? Yes, surprised, that was it. He was surprised to think of Yen. He hadn't thought of her much since that night in the park. He felt…guilty, for hurting her. He truly hadn't intended it.

"Hey, what's up?" Ino asked, tugging on his hand. She had noticed his silence and the look of deep thought on his face.

"I was thinking of Yen." Sai stated, he saw no reason to lie until he saw Ino's face. He then knew that had been the wrong answer.

"Why?" Ino asked looking away. The mall wasn't overly crowded today, but there were enough people to make it difficult to walk through side by side. This is why he didn't notice her at first. She had been walking behind Neji. But he saw her now, Yen holding hands with Neji. He turned back and said something, she smiled and started laughing. Sai felt something then, anger? Sadness? Regret? No, none of them fit. But Sai knew one thing! He didn't like Yen holding Neji's hand.

"I'll be right back," Sai said, letting go of Ino's hand.

"Wait, Sai, where are you going?" she asked trying to catch up, but all the people made it tough and she lost him to the crowd. Why? Why had he walked away? Why had he been thinking about Yen? Ugh, it was so frustrating! She could never tell what he was feeling! Probably because he didn't know either.

Sai made his way through the throng of people, keeping Neji and Yen in his sight. He tailed them for a while, until Neji pointed to a store. It was a shirikin sharpening place. Yen nodded and he walked off toward the store while Yen walked into the local bookstore. Sai followed.

After the noisiness of the main part of the mall, the quiet bookstore was a welcoming relief to Yen. The place was never busy, but it never seemed to be in danger of running out of money. The place smelled of paper and cinnamon from the lit candle on the front desk. Someone else came in behind Yen, but she didn't care who. She was in heaven! She walked around, fingering all the book bindings. She was at the back of the store when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move even though it had startled her. She turned to see Sai.

"What?" she asked, stepping back so that his hand dropped from her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking pained.

"I'm shopping for books," Yen replied, puzzled. What did Sai want from her!? Hadn't he made it clear that he had chosen the new chick over her?

"No, I mean with Neji," he said, giving her a look so hard she had to resist the urge to shiver. He looked mad, no something else.

"Why?" Yen asked, suspicious.

"Because I don't like it," he said, still staring at her. Oh, his dark eyes and pale lips. He was so close that the desire to hold him was nearly impossible to resist. Nearly. Yen smiled, finally understanding what was happening.

"Jealous much," she said, turning away from him. One, to make it look like she didn't care and two, so that she wouldn't have to look at those gorgeous eyes any longer.

"Jealous?" he said in a questioning tone. Needless to say that Yen and Sai's feelings class had been cancelled, so Sai had been struggling to learn about these strange feeling on his own.

"Yes, when you want something that someone else has and you want it for yourself. That's jealously. I believe you are jealous that Neji and I are together now," Yen said, she walked to the end of the row of books and started down the next row. Sai followed.

"I don't know if I am jealous, but I think you shouldn't have jumped into another relationship so soon. Did I really mean nothing to you?" Sai asked, hurt that Yen and Neji really were 'together'. Yen laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing," she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were so cold. They used to look at him with such warmth, but now it was nothing but distain. Sai felt an emotion then that he knew. Regret.

"Sai, there you are!" Sai and Yen looked up to see Ino entering the bookstore. Her long blonde hair up in a ponytail and her bangs covering half of her face. She had a full figure and Sai. It was Yen's turn to be jealous, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Looks like your girl's here, better run along," Yen said. Ino whisked past her and wrapped her arms around Sai.

"I have been looking for you, you ran off so fast," Ino laughed, but Yen knew she was pissed.

"Better keep him on a shorter leash Ino, or he just might stray," Yen said, flipping her own blonde hair over her shoulder and walking away. She could feel Ino's eyes glaring holes in the back of her head. It's a good thing looks can't kill, Yen thought with a smile.


	12. Looking Up

"It was so obvious he was jealous! But I really don't understand him at all! I mean we have been broken up for like what? A month now, and Neji and I have really been getting along, it's nothing serious, we go out sometimes and he can be really sweet. But I mean, why is Sai getting jealous now?" Yen was talking to her friends again, though she was rabbling a little Amaya, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Well, he has serious issues with emotions, maybe he just doesn't know which ones he should control and which ones are good to let fly," Amaya said. Though she was happy that Neji had managed to cheer Yen up and help her get over Sai, she still wasn't sure how comfortable she was with her best friend dating her twin brother.

"Yeah, that's a really good thought," Sakura said, having told Sasuke off over the last couple of weeks she seemed a LOT happier and her friends had noticed. It was nice having the happy go lucky Sakura back.

"Maybe he just didn't know how to control his attraction to Ino, but he still cares about you. I bet he doesn't know what to do with his love or jealousy," Amaya continued with her theory, twirling her hair and she lay on her bed in the Huyga compound.

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm not going to worry about it. I should have never gotten involved with him in the first place! It was really reckless of me to date someone who has no idea what emotions are!" Yen threw up the hand in the air that wasn't holding the phone as she paced around her bedroom. She could never sit still while talking on it.

"What do you think Hinata?" Sakura asked, though Hinata was usually quite she was exceptionally quite today.

"Sorry, what?" Hinata said as embarrassment became obvious in her voice. All of the girls could picture her blushing face.

"What's up Hinata?" Yen asked, it wasn't like Hinata to not pay attention. Yen knew she could talk a lot but she also knew that Hinata would always listen, so this was very strange.

"Um, well, ah, I-ah-have some news," clutched her own phone and blushed furiously.

"Spit it out, Cuz!" Amaya cried.

"I went on a date with Naruto," she said.

"…" Silence.

"What!?" all three others said at the same time.

"Are you serious!? Here I've just been babbling and you have this! You totally should have said something sooner!" Yen cried shocked but overjoyed for her friend.

"Holy shit, when did this happen!?" Amaya yelled.

"Tell us everything!" Sakura said, smiling as she pictured Hinata trying to comprehend this as much as any of them.

"Well, he-ah-was training and I was, um, watching him, and then he saw me and called me over…then, um, he, ah, well he-"

"Say it already!" Amaya yelled again.

"He asked me if I wanted to get ramen with him, and I said yes!" she said in a rush.

"…" More silence.

"Guys?" Hinata asked.

"Wow Hinata that's so great!" Sakura said trying to be cheerful. None one really wanted to tell Hinata that 1) watching him train was creepy and 2) that probably wasn't a date to Naruto.

"Yea, awesome," Yen said.

"…" Nothing from Amaya's end.

"Amaya?" Hinata asked.

"Cuz, I hate to tell you this, but I don't really think that counts as a date. That's more like to friends going to lunch." Sakura and Yen gasped, Amaya had said it!

"Oh…he considers me a friend…"

"That's okay Hinata! Friends make the best relationships!" Yen said, afraid Hinata would start crying.

"I'm sure if he knew how you felt it would be different!" Sakura chimed in.

"No, that's good. He thinks of me as a-a-a friend," the there was a thud from Hinata's line.

"Hinata?!" Yen and Sakura cried, panicked.

"It's okay guys, she just fainted from happiness. I'll go take care of her. Talk to you later," Amaya said.

"Yeah, bye," Yen said.

"See yea," Sakura said.

Amaya hung up; Hinata's line went off soon after as Amaya reached her cousin's room. Then it was just Yen and Sakura.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Yen asked, she was still worried about Sakura.

"I'm doing really well, honestly," Sakura replied.

"Good," Yen said, relieved.

"Actually, I think I might have found someone new," Sakura said, trying to sound casual.

"OMG, details!" Yen squealed.

"You will never guess!"

"Who?"

"Kiba Inazuka!" Sakura shrieked and flopped down on her bed smiling like crazy.

"No way! Are you serious!?" Yen said.

"Yes way! We both happened to be at the training ground, and I was trying to get better at throwing kunai because, well, let's face I suck, but anyway, he came over and asked if I wanted some pointers. He did that cute thing were the guy stands behind you and wraps his arms around you positions you the right way and I hit the bull's eye. But my heart was beating like crazy! And I could hardly speak, but somehow I spit out thank you, and he didn't let go right away! I was freaking out on the inside! I've seen him a couple times since, and he's flirted with me a little, but I'm just so freakin' happy!" Sakura said, breathless by the end.

"One word, wow," Yen said.

"I know right!" Sakura squealed.

"You and Hinata have been keeping secrets!" Yen teased.

"Guilty as charged," Sakura said, smiling from ear to ear just thinking about Kiba.

"But you're right, I never would have guess, Kiba Inuzuka, wow," Yen whistled.

"And that's not all, we are going to diner tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Dang girl!" Yen said, Sakura laughed. They talked a little longer about what Sakura should wear on her date and when she should tell the others. By the time they hung up it was already past 11pm.

Yen laid the phone back in its cradle and went downstairs to make some hot chocolate. Ajax was snoozing on the couch, and Yen smiled at him lovingly. Things were finally starting to look up, for all of them.


	13. Ah, Crap!

**Hey I know you guys have been waiting, sorry about that but inspiration is a fickle mistress and only comes once in a while. LOL, anyway I hope you enjoy:)**

"Ah, come again?!" Yen asked, she was standing in Lady Tsunadi's office being debriefed for her next mission.

"I said, that you will be going on an A rank mission. There have been many deaths in the Land of Rice Patties recently. The people disappear and three days later show up dead. The people are becoming panicked. A large group has already picked up and moved, however those that are too poor or too attached to the land to leave are in danger. You will go, find the threat and neutralize it," Lady Tsunadi said, looking disapprovingly at Yen

"No, yeah, I got that part. Just come again with my partners?" Yen said, really hopping she had heard wrong the first time. Lady Tsunadi sighed.

"Sai and Neji."

"And that's where you lose me," Yen said.

"We need Sai for his infiltration abilities and Neji for his Bakugan and you for your medical skills and gene jutsu," the Hokage said, really sounding irritated.

"Okay, so just to be clear my partners are Neji and…"

"Sai!"

"Okay, okay just making sure," Yen said, putting up her hands in surrender.

"Is that a problem?" Tsunadi asked, raising an eyebrow. Yen sighed, no getting out of this one.

"Nope, no problem at all," she said.

"Good, please debrief Neji and Sai and leave tomorrow morning. There was another disappearance yesterday and I would like to spare another life if possible."

"Yes, my lady," Yen said as she bowed respectively.

"Dismissed!" Lady Tsunadi said, waving her hand. Yen turned and left.

…..

_Ah, Shit!_ Was all Yen could think as she went to the Huyga complex.

_This is going to be the worst mission in mission history! _Yen rang the doorbell and lucky for her Hinata answered.

"Hello Yen, are you here for Amaya or Neji?" she asked. Yen tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Both, but I'll start with Amaya," Yen said, wanting to talk to her best friend first, "And you too. I need to talk to both of you."

Yen slipped off her shoes and into the house slippers and followed Hinata down the different corridors to Amaya's room. Hinata paused to knock.

"Door's open," Amaya called. Hinata opened the door and the two girls stepped into Amaya's room. Amaya's room looked like most of the Huyga complex, wooden floors and paper sliding door, but Amaya loved red and black and her room reflected that. Her big bed had black sheets and a blood red comforter. She had a black plush rug on the floor, and her dresser was the same red as her bed. The curtains framing the window were red with black swirls. Amaya herself was wearing her usual black get up with her ankle length hair down. She was flipping through a magazine when they entered.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked when she saw Yen, her face quickly turning to concern at her friend's distraught expression. Yen sighed and closed the door and turned to face her Huyga friends.

"I have been assigned a mission…" Yen paused, really not wanting to say it but needing too.

"And…" Amaya prodded.

"My partners and Neji and…and…"

"And!" Amaya said, impatiently.

"Sai," Yen said, and held her breath. The other girls stood in silence.

"Come again?" Amaya asked, her disbelief the same as what Yen's had been earlier.

"Neji and Sai, together, on this mission, with me, to the Land of Rice Patties, please, just kill me now!" Yen said, walking over and face planting on Amaya's bed. Hinata came over and rubbed her back. There was silence for a beat then Amaya busted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Yen said, glaring at Amaya

"No, it's fricking hilarious! I mean, what are the odds!" Amaya continued to laugh, by then even Hinata was trying not to crack a smile. That made Yen come undone and then the three of them were laughing. When they had settled down they were all laying on their backs on Amaya's bed.

"I have to debrief them," Yen said after a pause.

"Sucks to be you," Amaya replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Yen said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Are you going to tell Neji now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Yen got up and went to the door, the girls followed.

"What are you doing?" Yen asked.

"Oh, there is no way we are missing this!" Amaya said, sliding out in front of Yen in search of her brother.

"Oh, this just got worse," Yen said. Hinata patted her back.

"It'll be okay," she smiled reassuringly and Yen tried to smile back but once again it didn't turn out that way.

"Neji! Oh, Neji!" Amaya sang as she banged on his door. Neji's room was down the hall from Amaya's. They lived in the main branch house since Hizashi has taken Neji under his wing.

"What do you want?" Neji said, turning the corner and coming toward the girls.

"Oh, goody, just the person I was looking for," Amaya smiled sweetly, causing Neji to raise an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked.

"Yen wishes to speak with you!" Amaya nearly sang as she gestured toward Yen. Amaya was getting WAY to much enjoyment out of this.

"Oh, alright," Neji said, nodding to Yen. Yen waved back feeling like an idiot. Yen eyed Amaya.

"Could we go somewhere more private?" Yen asked.

"Of course," Neji opened the door to his room and gestured for Yen to enter. Yen could fell herself turning red and heard Amaya's snicker. She shot the long-haired Huyga a nasty look then entered Neji's room.

Neji's room was much different from Amaya's room. Where Amaya's room had lots of personality, Neji's was just plain, but it fit him. His bed had tan sheets and comforter and his dresser was a glossy wood. He didn't have a window, but he had a painting of meadow on a Sunday placed on one of the walls so I didn't feel like you were in a central room. Neji also had a large bookcase next to his door. Yen admired it lovingly, she wished she could pause and read the titles, but she was here on business. However, this was the first time she had been in his room. While they had been seeing each other for the past month Neji had never been in Yen's room or upstairs at all, and Yen had never been in Neji's. The whole affair was nerve wracking.

Neji, who had been carrying a book, placed it neatly back on the shelf. Yen caught sight of the title.

"77 Shadow Street, wow! I loved that book!" Yen said, the book in question was a thriller that had made Yen's blood pump and caused her to lose two night of sleep. Neji gave her one of his small smiles.

"Don't tell me how it ends," he said, "I'll never forgive you." Yen giggled. Neji walked over and sat on his bed.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Yen mentally steeled herself.

"We, ah, have a mission assignment together," Yen felt like an idiot and she could feel the heat rushing back to her cheeks so she turned and looked at the bookshelf instead keeping her voice steady. She explained the mission and didn't look at him until she was finish.

"That is a difficult mission for two people," he said, looking puzzled.

"Well, we, ah, no there is-um… Sai is our third," Yen finally blurted. She looked at the ground, she heard Neji get up and felt him as he came near. He placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. He searched her eyes for a moment.

"I will not let him hurt you," he said, she had told Neji what had happened at the mall. He hadn't said anything but he suggested they leave the mall and find a different place to see. He had been vigilant the rest of the day.

Yen looked at him, hoped he would kiss her. One month and they still hadn't kissed. This time, though, Neji leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. He kept them there for just a moment then pulled away.

"He will not hurt you, because you are now mine," he said. Yen felt… so many things, happiness and relief to start, and worry about what would happen on the mission, and also a warming in her chest that could only be the blooming's of love.


	14. Debriefing Sai

Yen was feeling much better after talking with Neji, and well, you know, kissing Neji. She felt ready to face Sai. As she walked across town she tried to plan out what to say.

"Hey Sai, how are you? Good, good. Oh, why am I here? Well we have a mission together! Our Third is Neji! Isn't that great!" Yen said, talking out loud.

"I suppose, what's the mission?" Yen started and whirled around to come face to face with Sai. He was really close, too close. Yen took a step back and mentally smacked herself.

"I didn't know you were… behind me," Yen said, giggling nervously.

"Oh, well I thought it was odd that you weren't letting me answer your questions," Sai said, frowning, "So, this mission…"

"Classified, so we should go somewhere," Yen said, then instantly regretted it. While it was true she couldn't just spit out a classified mission in the middle of the street, she didn't really want to go anywhere more private with Sai.

"My place is close by, why don't we go there," Sai said.

"Ah, sure, I was heading there anyway," Yen spit out, then mentally smacked herself again. Why was he the only person in the world who could sneak up on her!? And make her lose her mind!?

Sai didn't say anything, just continued walking. Yen followed behind him. The walk took him another 10 minutes in which they remained in silence. When they got to Sai's apartment, Yen hesitated at the door. The last time she had been here they had made out on the couch and almost to the bedroom until Sai asked what was going on and killed the mood.

"You are welcome to come in," Sai said, turning around when he noticed she hadn't followed. Yen took a breath and stepped into the hallway. I exhaled and closed the door behind her. Down the hallway and into the living room Sai went and sat on the couch. Yen felt like she was being mocked and decided to remain standing.

"So this mission?" Sai asked, Yen sighed and gave him the same exchange she had given Neji and that Tsunadi had given her.

"Okay, I will be there," Sai said, nodding.

"Good," Yen replied, I turned on her heel to walk out the door. As she reached for the door handle the door opened and in walked Ino. Both girl started.

"What are you doing here?" Ino said, accusingly.

"Leaving," Yen replied, moving around her. Ino watched as Yen walked away and bristled. What that hell was she doing here?! Ino stormed into the apartment and found Sai sitting on the couch with his hands folded together.

"What was she doing here!?" Ino demanded, putting her hand on her hips. Sai looked up and frowned.

"Debriefing me," he said.

"She what!?" Ino cried, her face turning red.

"We have a mission together, she was debriefing on what the mission would entail," Sai said, not understanding why Ino was upset. Ino rubbed her temples trying to calm herself.

"So you and Yen have a mission, together, great. How long?" Ino asked, her eyes narrowing.

"How long what?" Sai asked, not understanding.

"How long will the mission be?" Ino asked again, her voice strained as she tried not to yell.

"As long as it takes, the journey itself will be three days then however long it takes us to figure out what's going on and stop it, and another three days back," Sai explained, still not sure what was wrong.

"Just you and Yen?" Ino asked.

"No, Neji as well," Sai stated, hoping he was saying the right things. Ino sighed and sat down next to him.

"Good," she said, she leaned back and looked over at him, "but I still don't like it."

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because she's your ex-girlfriend, and I don't trust her or you after what happened in the mall," Ino said, tears forming in her eyes. Sai's eyes went wide, he didn't want to make Ino cry.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't help the mission, but-"

"It's not the mission, I just…I just don't want to lose you to her," Ino said, finally crying. She was scared. Sai had left Yen without a single thought and she was afraid that he would do the same to her.

"You won't lose me," Sai said, finally understanding what was wrong. He pulled her to him and she cried into his shoulder. He just held her, not really sure what else to do.

"Sai," Ino said, her voice muffled.

"Yes," he replied. She sat back and looked at him. She was even beautiful when she cried, he thought.

"I think-well, I think I'm in love with you," she said, tears still falling down her face. Sai was surprised again. He didn't know what to do. He thought he had been in love with Yen. Was this the same feeling? He didn't know, but he did know that when someone said they loved you, you should say it back. Sai didn't know if he was in love with Ino right now, but he didn't know that he cared about her greatly and would do anything she wanted.

"I love you, too," he said, she smiled and through her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
